Break my glass
by drewmcaliste
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando tu mundo pasa de ser un oscuro pozo de desesperación a un luminoso cielo? / Historia original gay.
1. Chapter 1- Mi príncipe

Esta es una historia original mía,

* * *

Suspiró. Y se empañaron sus gafas. Se quedó mirando cielo sobrecogido. Los nubarrones de la pasada ventisca nocturna aún estaban presentes y se arremolinaban en el espacio celeste que se divisaba entre los edificios de la facultad.

Hasta que chocó con alguien; tirándolo al suelo. Todos sus apuntes volaron por los aires, un libro de anatomía se deslizó lejos y todos sus marcadores rodaron por el suelo. Noah cerró los ojos cuando cayó sentado en la fría nieve pisada. Soltando un pequeño gritito cuando sus manos desnudas hicieron contacto con la misma. Se acomodó las gafas bien sobre la nariz y gateó lo más rápido que pudo intentando salvar sus cosas antes de que estas se mojaran. Comenzó a refunfuñar; maldiciendo su suerte, el invierno, la nieve y el mundo en general. Levantó la cabeza pensando decirle cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al causante de desgracia de tal calibre.

Quedó mudo. Las palabras se estancaron en su garganta.

Azul. En ese momento su mundo se volvió completamente del color del cielo y del mar. Se reflejó en una superficie del color del lapizuli.

Sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases. Mierda, llegaba tarde.


	2. Chapter 2- Del cielo al mar

Noah dejó las gafas en la mesa enfrente suyo y se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, cerrando un momento sus cansados ojos.

Llevaba horas en frente de los apuntes, dónde las letras y esquemas habían comenzado a entrelazarse y a formar una maraña de símbolos sin sentido.

Abrió de vuelta los ojos e hizo un barrido por la biblioteca alrededor suyo. Casi ya no quedaba gente y la poca que aún permanecía ya estaba recogiendo. Fijó la vista en el gran ventanal de uno de los laterales. El sol ya comenzaba a declinar. Guardó todas sus pertenecías en su mochila. Y cogió los libros de genética olvidados en la otra parte de la mesa. Podría haberlos dejado encima de la recepción, pero prefería dejarlos él mismo. Con eso estaría menos tiempo en casa.

Hizo una mueca. No es que no le gustase su hogar. Tenía unos amorosos padres que le esperarían en la mesa de la cocina con la cena preparada y una bonita hermana mayor que le preguntaría con voz melodiosa cómo había sido su día. Simplemente le hacía sentirse culpable. ¿Que pensaría sus padres si supieran todo lo que había hecho él? Su conservadora familia de emigrantes alemanes. Cada día le era más difícil mirarles a la cara.

Sus pies se movían por la silenciosa biblioteca, siguiendo ese camino que ya conocían tan bien hasta la sección de medicina. Miraba las caratulas de los libros que había cogido esta vez. La gran mayoría eran de teorías genéticas, alguno de neurología. Le último trataba la física contemporánea. Su pequeña afición. No es cómo si acabara siendo físico ni nada por el estilo. Pero era bonito soñar con galaxias que se expanden y se contraen.

Arrastró los pies hasta la sección de física. Se paró en frente de la estantería, mirando uno a uno los títulos en los lomos de los libros. Alzó el brazo para dejar el tomo y mientras retiraba la mano, sus dedos rozaron con otros. Noah se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien parado a su lado. Giró la cabeza y se encontró contra un hombro. Así que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar cara a cara a la otra persona. Estaba sorprendido, no es que hubiera mucha gente que sobrepasara su casi metro noventa. Su boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión.

Lapizuli.

No, no exactamente. Era una extraña mezcla de azul eléctrico, con relieves de otras tonalidades de azul bordeado de líneas amarillas. Felinos.

Noah cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se le estaba cayendo la baba. Tragó saliva. Y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Oh, joder.

Dan parpadeó un par de veces. Mirando hacia abajo, dentro de los ojos de color esmeralda profundo que se escondían detrás de las gordas gafas de pasta negra. Bajo un flequillo rubio demasiado crecido.

Se quedó mirando al bonito chico a su lado durante más tiempo del necesario, del que marcaba la cortesía. Era alto, aunque no tanto cómo él. De espaldas anchas y manos finas. Y cuando vio que se lamía los labios algo pareció dar un vuelco dentro de él.

En algún momento el pequeño pareció tomar conciencia de la situación porque sus ojos se agrandaron y retiró rápidamente la mano cómo si le ardiera. Y un encantador rubor recorrerle la cara, dándole ganas de besar las pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz que ahora salían en contraste con la enrojecida piel.

Se quedó observando un segundo más al chico. Algo haciendo clic dentro de su mente. Ya recordaba dónde había visto unos ojos así de sorprendentes, unos pocos días antes, frente a la puerta de la universidad, cuando había chocado con alguien mientras iba distraído. Se pateó mentalmente. Había creído que era una chica, excesivamente alta, por supuesto, pero había sido difícil, cuando poseía un cara tan bonita, rodeada de un gorro de puro pelo y una bufanda que casi llegaba hasta su nariz. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que estaba totalmente plano, de delante y de atrás? _Porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en lo bien que se verían esos ojos a la altura de tu bragueta. _Eso le hizo tirarse hacia atrás. No era gay, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Vio cómo el rubio agachaba la cabeza escondiéndola bajo su cabello, daba media vuelta y volvía por el mismo pasillo por el que había aparecido antes. Sintió pánico. La vez anterior no había sido capaz de preguntarle su nombre cuando había corrido por toda la entrada cómo si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Sentía el corazón en un puño. Cuando ya parecía que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

- Noah.- Era débil y lejano, pero pudo oírlo. El pecho se le hinchó. Dio media vuelta yendo hacia sus cosas por el lado contrario del largo pasillo. Probando con la punta de la lengua el nombre una y otra vez. Y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara. Aunque fuera un chico. Estaba bien. El mundo ahora parecía un poco mejor.


End file.
